It Started With A Cry
by Breakmedownx09
Summary: Spencer and Ashley meet again after a painful departure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys /gals. I've got another one shot, which is gonna be broken up into parts, as usual. I was a little skeptical to post this because I think its is a little different from how I've been writing, I would really appreciate knowing what everyone thinks of this :) **

**Part 1**

**Ashley's POV **

I read off my previously-written food list, "Bread. Milk. Lettuce. Yogurt…that's it. That's a short list." I grab a hand cart out of the stack and begin to walk towards the produce. I glance at all the heads of lettuce stacked in a well-structured way. I pick up a few heads to examine its full body to determine if it's worth buying.

I go through a few heads before finding the perfect one. I drop it into the basket and then utter to myself, "Just a few more items then I'm out of here."

I casually stroll down the aisles that are the quickest way to last few items of food. The market isn't packed, which is quite surprising because it's a weekend day at prime time. This place was never quite before I moved.

I turn the corner to go down the dairy aisle. I stop at the milk and look for a container with the farthest expiration date from today's date. I don't like when food spoils, which is my reasoning for being so picky when I food shop. While paying attention to the milk, I accidentally step on something. I look down to see a colorful object. I pick up the thing and figure out it's a kid's toy. Like a good person that I am, I quickly go off to the washroom and rinse the toy, thinking by some slim chance I'll find the kid who's distraught over their lost toy. Poor kid.

I walk back outside, dropping the toy into my basket, heading back to the milk. I grab a good one and continue strolling down the aisle. I take hold of the best looking cheese and storm off towards the loaves of bread. I hear the piercing sound of a baby crying up ahead. Maybe that's the kid I'm looking to give this toy back to.

I start walking on my toes, seeing where this kid is. I spot a kid in a shopping cart on the left side of the aisle, but I don't see a potential parent with him. I pace quickly down the aisle, pulling the toy from my basket.

I stand in front of the red-eyed kid, rattling the toy in front of him. I say playfully, "Hey buddy is this yours?"

The toddler takes the toy from my hand, calming down considerably after shaking it in the air a few times. His hazel green eyes beam at me as he plays with his toy. He's so adorable looking, but he doesn't look old enough to have a full conversation, but possibly answer simple questions. I ask softly, "Do you know where your mom is?"

He turns around to point at a woman who is bent down, searching for a specific kind of bread, or at least it looks like it. The girl stands up quickly to look at her cart, but instead her eyes glare at me. Without saying a word to each other for at least ten seconds, the kid looks back and forth at the two of us, waiting for someone to speak.

The young girl seems frieghtened as she asks, "Ash, what are you doing back here?" Her hands are shaking a bit as she lies the bread on top of the rest of the food.

I utter some kind of answer, "I…uh." I continue after a second or two. "I stopped in town for a while."

With a shocked look, she replies, "Oh that's nice. I just never expected to see you again, I mean other than in the magazines or on tv."

I laugh nervously, "Yea you're right. I'm getting away from all that madness right now. I gotta cool things off for a while."

She answers simply, "Oh okay." There's an akward silence between the both of us before she continues, "Well maybe I'll see around sometime." She walks to the front of the cart and in front of the kid.

I answer genuinely, "Yea I hope so."

She starts slowly strolling the cart away, saying, "Bye Ashley."

I murmur, "Bye Spencer."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pull into the driveway, getting out of the car as soon as I can, carrying a few bags. I storm to the front door and through it. I yell as I pace into the kitchen, "Kyla!" I turn the corner to see Kyla standing against the table, sorting through her mail. She looks at me with a worried face. "Oh there you are." I drop the bags on the floor and ask, "Guess who I saw at the store."

She continues to sort through her bills as she asks in a disinterested tone, "Who?"

I blurt, "Spencer."

She grabs a piece of mail, opening it up while saying, "Oh really."

I say slowly while looking down at the floor, "Yea. She had her kid. He's so grown up and healthy. And she looks radiant herself. Yup." I slowly nod my head.

She answers simply, "I saw her the other day by the school." She puts her glasses on to read the piece of mail only to rip it into shreds moments later.

I bend over to pick up one item from a bag. I say sarcastically as I stand back up straight, placing the milk on the table, "I love your enthusiasm with this whole situation."

She slides her glasses to the top of her head, using them as somewhat of a headband. She raises her voice, "What would you like me to say Ashley? That you should go on your hands and knees, crawling back to her, begging for some sort of forgiveness from her? Because frankly, I don't think she'll forgive you after what you did to her."

I open my mouth to plead my case, but Kyla stops my words with hers. "And for the record, just to get this all out in the open, that was the biggest mistake you ever made." She grabs her scraps, walking to the garbage, dumping all of them out and then pacing angrily out of the room.

When I hear her start walking up the stairs, I utter to myself, "Don't you think I know that?" while kicking the table in the procces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later_

With nothing better to do and it being a way to vent my anger, I go for a run through the local park. In an apathethic mode, I turn on my iPod and put the volume on high. The deafing sound of my music is quite consoling.

I begin my anger intervention with a brisk pace, but then speed up as soon as I reach the biggest hill in the area. I feel like Rocky as I trudge up the hill, barely making it up. I almost reach the very top, but I stop right before. I bend down, lying my hands on my knees, gasping for air. I utter, "I need to get out more." I continue on by walking slowly up to the top of the hill. My eyes gaze over the people in the park. I continue to control my feet as I troll down the steep hill, looking around the area.

Over at the children's playground, I see a young girl with dirty blond hair sitting on one of the benches, reading a magazine. I utter, "That must be Spencer."

I begin running down the hill and lightning speed towards the playground. I slow down my pace considerably when I get close. She picks up her head to look at all the kids and I step back a little to make sure doesn't notice me just yet. She dips her head back down and I take a few steps towards her. As I pull out my earbuds, I ask, "Is this seat taken?"

Spencer looks up, shocked and a little worried. She says monotonely, "Nope."

I turn off my iPod and proceed to sit down next to her. I situate myself comfortably as she continues to read her magazine.

What could be so interesting in that thing that's causing her to practically ignore me?

I state the obvious, "It's a beautiful day outside."

"Yes it is."

Wow. Prude much?

I gaze at all the children and spot Spencer's kid. I try to start a conversation, "Your little boy is so big."

"He's turning five in a few days."

"Is he going to school in September?"

She nods her head.

At least I got a few words out of her.

I get up and walk towards the boy. He stops to look at me as I stand in front of him for a second. I bend down to his level. I say playfully, "Hey little guy. Remember me?"

He says excitedly, "Ya!"

I make him comfortable with introducing myself, "I'm Ashley. I used to be friends with your mom when you were still in her tummy."

He gasps in shock, "Really?"

"Yup." I wait a few seconds, "I heard its your birthday soon."

He says enthusiastically, "In three days!" He raises three fingers in the air. He's the cutest thing I've ever come across.

I chuckle a little. "What's your name?"

"Asher," he speaks confidently.

Asher. That's what we were going to call our first boy.

Because I'm flustered and quite distrubed by that, I suggest, "Why don't you go play with your friends a little more? It was very nice meeting you, Asher."

He smiles and says quickly, "Bye." He runs off towards the other kids and starts playing.

I stand up straight to start walking back to Spencer. In a somewhat distraught tone, "Asher? You named him Asher?"

She picks up her head and very casually answers, "Yea I like that name. Is that alright?"

I reply, "Yea its fine. I just wasn't expecting his name to be Asher, considering—"

"We were going to use that name for our kid. Yes I know."

I muster up enough courage to say, "I think we need to talk."

She looks back down at her magazine, "There's nothing to talk about."

I blurt, "Yes there is."

She admits in an annoyed tone, "I don't want to hear any of your apologies Ashley."

I persist, "Will you just listen to me?"

She raises her voice, "There's nothing you need to apologize for so just drop it."

"There's everything I need to apologize for."

She looks at me and says seriously, "Well it's a little too late for that."

I rush, "No it's not Spencer."

She fights back, "Yes it is! When you can actually realize what kind of pain you caused me, I might give you a chance to be my aquaintance and nothing more. Forgive you for leaving me in the dust when I needed you the most. Forgive you for completely misleading me to thinking you were actually a good person, inside and out. When that happens, I might just want to speak to you again." She closes her magazine angrily and continues to stare at me with her evil eyes.

I burst out with anger, "None of this would've happened if you didn't screw around with that sleazeball!"

Spencer's officially heated right now. With one good swing of her right arm, at full-force, I get a good slap in the face that I didn't, at all, see coming. She rolls up the magazine and starts furiously beating my right shoulder with it. I try to deflect each hit, but I have no sight because I'm shying away from the heavy magazine.

She stops, suddenly and yells, "Don't ever talk to me again! I don't want to have any part of you!" Spencer stands up to flee away from me and towards Asher. She picks up Asher violently to walk to her car. I watch intently as I sit, stunned almost to the point of being in shock.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really appreciate the reviews guys :D**

**Part 2...it's not really informational, but I promise the next one will tell a lot :) **

**Ashley's POV**

My feet stomp into Kyla's house as I start heading towards the freezer. I notice Kyla at the top of the steps, slowly coming down the stairs. Acting like a concerned human being, she gasps, "What happened to you?"

I answer back with a wise comment, "Spencer happened to me." Her feet start racing down the stairs as I casually turn into the kitchen.

She insists when she reaches the bottom of the stairs, 'You better put ice on that thing. It's gonna be black and blue if you don't." I stick my head in the freezer door to just stand there, motionless. I never knew Spencer knew how to hit so hard. I grab an ice pack on the right side, in the door, to plant on my face. I close the freezer door to plop myself in a seat. Kyla rips a paper towel from the roll and hands it over to me, "Wrap this around the ice, otherwise you're going to burn your face from the coldness."

"Don't worry, I can't feel anything anyway," I assure in a slurry tone.

She tosses the towel on the table and takes a seat nearest to me. "What happened?"

I answer, "Spencer slapped me for no reason,"

She responds rather quickly, "That's bologna. Spencer doesn't just hit someone like that, and especially not that hard."

I remove the ice from my red face, causing my mouth to droop down. I reveal the truth, "I wanted to apologize to Spencer for everything, but she wouldn't give me the time of day. So my self-contol vanished and I yelled at her for hooking up with Kenny. Then I got this defect on my face." My hand gradually puts the ice back on the affected part. I turn away from the topic, "Where does Spencer live?"

"Same place."

I lean my head back, "In that apartment building near the mall?"

"Mhmm."

I lean forward briskly, tossing the ice pack over to Kyla in the process. "I'll be back in an hour." I start pacing towards the door.

She asks thoughtfully, "You're not going to go over Spencer's, are you?"

I turn around to acknowledge her question, "No. Something better than that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three days later _

When you start dressing up in a ridiculous costume, such as a clown, just to be with that special person, even for just a moment, that's when you know you're in love.

After a long search, a couple phone calls, a proper outfit, and appropriate tools for the occasion, I'm standing in front of Spencer's apartment door, in a clown costume, holding off ringing the doorbell. My makeup and costume are flawless, courtesy of Kyla Davies. I have all the necessary objects to pull this off.

Just ring the doorbell, Ashley.

I ring the doorbell like I'm playing ding-dong-ditch, except I'm not ditching…for once.

A few seconds later, my heart stops as soon as I watch Spencer open the door. The rush of being here, but she doesn't kno'w it's actually me, is quite startling to me.

She greets gleefully, "Hello. You must be the clown…well, of course you are." She snickers. "Come in."

She guides my into her apartment that I once stepped foot in, five years ago. There's a few kids here and there, all around the same age as Asher. I observe him popping his head up from the couch and laughing with his friends at the same time. He has a Birthday Boy hat placed on top of his head. I really hope his birthday party turns out the best it can possibly get.

I precautiously walk into the apartment and get déjà vu instantly. Everything is in the same place, just a few things are altered. Toys for Asher are lying around in various areas and party decorations are in appropriate places.

Spencer jolts my concentration, "You can set up over here." She points to an open area with just a small end table and a seat. I set up in my small station to begin an adventure of a lifetime.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My cover hasn't been blown, yet and I've been here a solid two hours. I hope I can keep this up until I have to leave because maybe, by some slim chance, I could prove to Spencer that I'm a totally different person than I was five years ago. If she is able to realize that, then she might give me a chance to talk to her to apologize for the horrible thing I did to her.

But I'm not concerned with that right now. All my focus is on making sure Asher has the time of his life and making a good impression on Spencer because God knows I need to, which I think I'm succeeding at right now.

All the kids are content, giddy, and hyper all at the same time as they run around with their balloon hats I made them all. Being famous actually became beneficial. I went to so many parties with clowns that made so many balloon animals that they could fill up this whole apartment. Without all of those parties, I'd be out of luck, to say the least.

It's about six in the evening, which means pizza should be here any second, cueing me to leave the premises. The party ends at seven, but it'll go a little longer than that, making sure all the kids get home safe and sound.

After Spencer finishes decorating and setting the long kitchen table with a table cover, party plates, napkins, and cups, I question, "Would you like me to clean up now so I can be out before the pizza arrives?"

"No, you don't have to rush. Take your time. Actually, if you'd like, there's going to be plenty of food here. You can help yourself to some," she replies curteously.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have another party after this I got to get to," I lie.

She responds disappointedly, "Oh ok. You've been so great with the kids, I just wanted to repay you somehow."

I wave my hand at her and scoff my voice, "Nah, it's my pleasure. Your kid's the cutest thing by the way."

"Oh stop being nice," Spencer scoffs.

"I'm serious. I've never had a more easy-to-please kid than him."

Spencer smiles widely. "Well, thank you."

"No problem." A few seconds go by as both of us glance at the ecstatic kids around the small area. "I should really get going. Sorry to ask you, but may I use your bathroom?"

She gestures kindly, "Yes. It's at the end of the hall on the right." She points towards the only hall in the apartment.

The beautiful thing about that question is if I didn't ask that, and just used the bathroom, Spencer would've caught on and asked how I knew where everything was. My cover would be blown, Spencer would really never talk to me again and that would be the end of it…for good.

You are one smart cookie, Ashley. That deserves a pat on the back.

"Thank you." I slowly walk towards the bathroom, pretending like I've never been in this apartment before, but that's the farthest from the truth. I used to call this place my second home.

I step onto the tile flooring and turn on the switch on my left. I shut and lock the door to get a little bit of solitude. I stand in front of the mirror, leaning on the sink to examine myself. My wig is gradually slipping off my head, slowly revealing my real head of hair. My prefectly assembled make up is dripping a bit from performing in this awfully hot costume Kyla made me. And to make matters worse, my squeezable nose is no longer squeezable. Nothing like putting a damper on my attitude.

Standing for quite some time, I realize my accomplishment. I can't believe I pulled off this whole thing, but people tend to do crazy things for someone they love.

And I do love me some Spencer…when she doesn't beat the crap out of me.

I pace out of the bathroom, wrapping arouind a different way than when I went it. The noise has dimmed down considerably. Spencer speaks in the back room, towards the kitchen. I can't help but creep towards the kitchen to get close enough to eavesdrop on her conversation with whoever it may be.

In a sarcastic tone, she speaks, "No, no it's alright. You don't need to make your son's birthday party, even though he is your son and you agreed to—." A moment goes by. "Hello? Hello? Bastard hung up on me." I hear Spencer put the phone back in the stand violently.

She's got one thing right—Kenny is a bastard.

I walk out into the party area, where I meet Spencer. She rushes quickly, "Before you go, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. It's on me."

She insists, "Oh don't be silly. Really, what do I owe you?"

I lie just to get her to shut up, "50."

She questions as she counts out the correct amount, "That's it?"

I answer simply, "Yup." She hands over the money, which I reluctantly take from her hands, but I know I'll give it back to her later, when the real party starts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went back to Kyla's place to fully wash up, revive myself, change into a nice, appropriate outfit and grab Asher's birthday presents. I figured I would give Spencer a good half an hour to deal with the routy kids making a mess with pizza and cup cakes.

I'm hungry now.

I race down the stairs, saying goodbye on the way out, "See ya later Kyla! Wish me luck!"

She utters something she doesn't think I would hear, "Oh I wll. You're gonna need it."

I murmur even softer, "Thanks for the support Kyla."

I race over to Spencer's to make it there just in time. I park in a spot and take out the Spongebob gift I picked out. Every kid likes Spongebob, don't they?

I race up to the building and to the front of her apartment door. I'm in the same position I was three hours ago. Standing in the doorway, looking snappy, with all the required equipment for a good night, but I'm scared out of my pants something is going to go wrong.

Just ring the doorbell, Ashley.

I place my shaky finger on the ringer to slowly push it in, holding it for a while. I'm worried to let go because that just means I'm that much closer to Spencer opening the door to yell at me to get out.

Spencer opens the door cautiously to eventually reveal me fully. She quickly shuts the door in my face before I can even muster out a word. This time I knock on the door. She opens it once again, after a good amount of time though.

She questions rudely, "What do you want?"

I go off topic, "You know whats scary? A complete robber could've come in here, pretending to be a clown for Asher's birthday party, only to rob you of all you have."

She scoffs with an attitude, "What are you talking about?"

I disclose everything, "I was just here for about two hours, dressed up as a clown, entertaining these kids with balloons and magic tricks, along with corny jokes that I'm glad they all laughed at. And you didn't even know it was me."

She gasps and then raises her voice at me oncer again, "Get out, Ashley. I can't believe you went behind my back and did something like that!"

Poiting out the obvious, I reply with a smart comment, "What harm did it cause? None. In fact, I even made you smile with my jokes. That smile that you used to make only around me. I even made you laugh to the point where tears almost came down your face because it was so funny to you. So please Spencer, what harm did I cause?"

She sighs, which tells me she's given up trying to find bad in me, for now at least. She goes back to her previous attitude, "What's the bag for?"

"It's Asher's birthday present. It's a Spongebob playdoh set. If he doesn't like this, I've got Transformers, Spiderman and Batman if he doesn't like this."

"I don't know what to do with you Ashley," she sighs out loudly.

I suggest in an irresistible tone, "How about you let me in?"

She gives into me, opening the door wider. I get a full view of the place once again. The kids are all seated at the table contently, most of them with cupcake all over their faces. Asher is seated at the head of the table, so he instantly gets a glimpse of me entering the apartment. He runs up with his hat and cake-filled hands, expressing excitedly, "Ashley!" He wraps his arms around my waist, but not letting his hands splatter onto my outfit.

I rub the top of his hand, playing around with him. "Hey there. Guess what? I've got a present for you."

He gasps, jumping up and down anxiously, "What is it? What is it?"

I joke around and tell a little white lie, "I'm not sure. Somebody left it at my house and told me to give it to you." I hand him over the bag. The second he gets his little hands on it, he peaks into the bag. I rush, "But you can't open it now. Open it after all the other presents are opened."

"Okay," he answers simply and runs away to put the bag with the other boxes, bags and cards.

I take in a deep breath with a smile then I glance back at Spencer who doesdn't seem pleased or mad. I know that look. The "what am I gonna do with you" look, which, for Spencer, that means "I really want to forgive you, but I'm reluctant."

Operation Win Spencer Over is now finally working.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Around __8:30 _

The last kid just left with her dad who was running late from work. Nice guy. I can still smell his cologne around the entrance.

That's besides the fact. The past couple hours here have been a lot of fun. Spencer and I didn't talk too much because our concerns were based on the kids, especially making sure no one had a bad time or broke anything. I think Asher and I clicked in the mean time, even if Spencer and I didn't.

Spencer shuts the door slowly as the last guest leaves. She turns around with a haggard face from all the excitement and entertaining. She expresses with a fatigued voice, "I didn't know a party was so much work."

"Ditto."

Spencer laughs quietly. "Now the fun begins…cleaning."

Without saying anything, I grab a big, black garbage bag to start throwing away items on the table. Spencer asserts, "No, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Go home and sleep. You've had a busy day."

I reassure as I toss plates and plastic utensils into the bag, "Don't be silly. Go rest. I'll take care of everything." She beams her eyes at Asher, who is very contently sitting on the couch, watching a re-run of Spongebob. I can tell she really wants to crash on the couch next to Asher, even if it's only 8:30. She's wiped out. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now."

She cracks a smile towards me as she slides her feet across the floor, over to the couch to drop herself onto the comfortable surface. Oh how badly I want to lie with her.

***

It took me about a good fifteen minutes to clean up everything. Every toy, piece of food and gift wrapping visible to the human eye. I bring out all the garbage I created to the dumpster on the lower level.

I drag myself back up to Spencer's apartment, walking in there, immediately noticing the both of them completely passed out. Asher is comfortably craddled between Spencer's legs with his hat still on securely.

I close the door, gradually shuffling my feet towards Asher. I pull him up gently off of Spencer's body. I carry him over to his bedroom. I smoothly lay him down on the bed. I switch the light on so I can have some sort of view of where things could be. I search his drawers for pajamas. I try to pick out the most matching set I can find. I strip him of his clothes and hat to put on more comfortable wear while he sleeps. I put the dirty clothes in the hamper and his hat on his dresser. I tuck him in, making sure he's in there securely and comfortably.

I walk out, turning off the light. My feet pace around the couch to face Spencer directly. I say soothingly as I bend over, "Spencer. Spencer, why don't you go to bed so you're relaxed?"

After a few moments, she opens her eyes completely, struggling to stand up. I help her up, but she continues towards her bedroom. I'm not going to change her because that's where I draw the line. I would end up getting beat again, but by Sleepy Spencer, which is a lot more violent than Awake Spencer. Spencer states groggily, "Thanks for everything, Ashley."

"No problem. Sleep well." I stand still as I watch her carefully walk into her bedroom.

I start searching for paper and a pen to leave a simple note. I write, on the counter, "Had a great time. Hope to see you around." I lay the fifty dollars slightly tucked underneath the note. I put the pen back in the container.

Grabbing my purse on the way out, I shut off all the lights to the apartment, as well as the TV and shut the door.

I scoff under my breath, "She's so in love with me."

**Continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The beginning part of the italicized paragraphs is just a prologue leading into Ashley's dream and right after the dream there's a following summary as well. So basically it's one big thing from the past. AND credit goes to Edwin McCain, Savage Garden and Art Garfunkel for the lyrics. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Part 3**

**Ashley's POV**

_Two days later _

I'm preparing to take a long, revitalizing walk through the park. I just need a breather from being in the house all day.

Well, that and Spencer hasn't contacted me since Asher's birthday party. Maybe I really didn't make an impression on her and all that was a complete waste…

And that's why I need to take a walk. I need to clear my head of Spencer, for now, to regain my sanity and come up with another sneaky plan. If that plan fails, I will lose the love of my life.

And so will she.

The weather is a bit overcast, but there's a good chance nothing will come of the clouds because they don't seem too heavy for any percipitation. I start pacing down the sidewalk towards the park. I've decided to walk to the park, walk or run around there a bit and walk back to get more exercise, and because I don't have a car. Simply because Kyla took the set of keys to the other car and I really don't feel like jumping her car.

So that's how I got to walking to the park. It's not even that far, just a few blocks down. I've just been too lazy to walk over there. But that's besides the point.

I continue on at a nice, even pace and as soon as I get to the park, I get a good glimpse of Spencer. I stop dead in my tracks, trying to figure out what I should do.

She has her back turned to me right now so if I fled, she wouldn't even notice. If I leave will I ever get a chance to talk to her again, considering we haven't said a word to each other in the past three days?

I shuffle across the woodchips of the playground area slowly. I don't want to startle Spencer like the first time so I greet her calmly and with a little pep in my behavior, "Hey Spencer."

She picks up her head and turns to glance back, "Hey Ashley." She pauses and then continues with a simple hand gesture and politeness, "Take a seat."

I feel every part of my body shaking due to my extreme nervousness. I don't want to jump down her throat and tell her everything that's on my mind because, quite frankly, I don't think it'll swing well with her. I start off simple, "How have you been?"

She answers with a grin, "Really well actually." She takes another quick break. "I can't thank you enough for what you did the other night at Asher's party."

I assure, "It was my pleasure really. I had the best time at that party."

"So did I," she faintly expresses right before biting her bottom lip.

I fold my hands together to sit like a school girl in class. My thumbs twiddle with each other as I take in a deep breath to begin my little speech, "Spencer…I wish I could find the—"

Asher runs up from the distance, screaming, "Mommy, mommy! I felt a rain drop!" All three of us look up at the dark, extended clouds in the sky.

Spencer responds with a hurried voice, "Alright go get your toys so we can head out." He runs off within a second as Spencer turns to ask in the meanwhile, "What were you saying Ash?"

I stare into her eyes and become intimidated for some reason. I lie right through my teeth, "Nothing. It was stupid."

"Are you sure?" she questions with an interested face.

I keep my eyes looking at my hands as I slowly nod my head. As soon as I open my mouth the slightest bit, a loud, roaring clash of thunder occurs. The ground shakes as the waves tear through the area and simultaneously, I feel like my relationship with Spencer is shaking as well.

Asher races to Spencer while the tail end of the rupture happens. Spencer and I both stand up quickly. I utter the only thing that comes to mind, "Well, hope to see you around sometime again." I pause quickly, "And don't get caught in the rain guys." I walk hastily around the bench, preparing to race back to the house.

Spencer yells, "Wait!" She grasps her son's hand so he doesn't run from her. "Can I give you a lift at least?"

I make an excuse, "No, the house is just a few blocks away. Just get home before the rain becomes torrential." And like clockwork, or something magical, the rain pours down on the area, drenching everyone and everything immediately. "I think I'll take you up on that offer now." Spencer grins slightly as we hustle to her car,

Spencer unlocks her Jeep from a distance. I glance into the car quickly to find where Asher's car seat is. Once I do, I open up the passenger door for Spencer to swoop in and comfortably place him in his seat. I wait as Spencer situates Asher to close his door and hop into my seat.

I run my hand through my hair as Spencer makes her way around the vehicle to the driver's seat. She puts the keys in the ignition to start the engine, instantly causing the radio to turn on.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide…_

Spencer's eyes bug out, as well as mine as we scan each other's faces that second. I watch her intently as she slams her hand onto the power button, haulting the music from continuing.

I assure, "You didn't have to do that."

"It's a stupid song anyway," she doesn't give two cents about our past as she smirks with a petty-like voice. Spencer briskly buckles herself into her seat.

My heart shattered into a million hearing that from her. "That's our song…," slowly passes through my lips.

She turns the wipers on for them to clear the windshield precisely and promptly. She keeps her full attention on the road, but whispers on the side of her mouth, "Was our song."

My face muscles weaken, almost losing full control as my jaw decides to droop down. I raise my voice, "It still is our song!" Spencer continues down the street.

"You're wrong. We didn't make it, so we can not call it our song," a snippy comment leaves her mind.

"You damn well know what I meant!"

She sharply turns her head and takes her attention off the road. A vigourous hand comes at me to trap my lips from movement. "Don't curse in front of him! It's bad enough that I'm even allowing you to be around him right now."

I rip away her hand then yell, "I never did anything to him!"

"Stop yellliiiiinnngggg!" comes from behind our seats. We both turns our heads to see Asher tightly keeping his ears shut with his hands. Spencer returns to concentrating on the road and cars in front of her as I slowly process his simple, yet wise remark.

There's no reason for us to be yelling at each other, especially over a song, nontheless.

I turn the radio back on slowly to hear the song continue. I recognize a cd is playing rather than just the radio. Jesus Spencer, you still have the cd, don't' you?

My finger triggers the "seek" button to go and the next songs starts within a few seconds. The music fades in with a slow drum tap along the way.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_

I cock my head back towards the passenger side window to see Spencer's reaction. Her face is shrugged and her eyes aren't even blinking.

I skip to the next song and wait impatiently for some notes to play. A guitar is strummed quickly with each single note. And I can tell by the tone and rhythm of it, that it's yet another song I put on that CD for Spencer…years ago.

_Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you_

My hand slams down on the power button like previously by Spencer. The tension between us right now is unbearable and I can't stand it anymore.

A wave of laughter crashes into me and I can't help but let it out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I slap my thigh in my fit of laughter.

Spencer looks at me, flabbergasted at what I'm doing. She asks in a snippy tone, "What is so funny?"

I wait until I can catch my breath to answer. "You know, this whole time I was so worried that you hated me and regretted ever having anything to do with me, but yet you still have the mix CD I made you...way before hell broke loose." I pause slightly. "Oh man. I just worried for nothing."

Spencer is at loss for words, once again. She knows I'm right and that's killing her inside. Then she starts shaking her head, "You're unbelievable Ashley. You really are. You haven't changed one bit in the last five years."

I listen to her little speech, and how convieniently, we're right in front of Kyla's house.

She unlocks the doors and says sharply, "Just get out of the car. And please, do us both a favor by not coming back in five years."

My jaw drops, but I keep my mind shut of letting anything out. I know Spencer doesn't mean any of that…right?

I mind my own business by getting out of the car and walking slowly to the front door. Spencer's tires slurp the water as she races off into the distance.

My feet squeak and squish as I walk into the foyer of the house. Kyla yells from somewhere in the house, "Better wipe your feet!"

I remove my shoes and leave them by the door. Because of my dead weight clothes, I shuffle into the laundry room to struggle to remove my clothing. I strip of everything and put the clothes into the washing machine. I grab a clean towel from the basket and wrap myself with it.

I walk up into my room to find some clothes to wear. I scatter through all the drawers to only find some undergarments here and there, but no tops or pants. I throw a bra on the floor then scream, "Kyla!"

"Whaaaat!" a bit of whining is present in her voice.

"Where'd all my clothes go?" I ask, frustrated and concerned.

She answers me in a snarky way, "In the hamper."

I exhale a big sigh and smack my head due to my stupidity. I whisper, "I forgot to wash my clothes."

I yell downstairs a few seconds later, as I stand up, "Kyla, can I borrow some clothes for you while I wash mine?"

"Yea. You know where everything is."

I shuffle along the carpet to Kyla's lair. Ha, I get to snoop through her drawers, but this time I have permission. She better not have any dirty things I don't want to see in here. I start with the top drawer, but there's only bras in there. Second drawer just has panties. The next, solely booty shorts. Come on Kyla, I know you wear appropriate things.

The fourth drawer, which also happens to be the second to last one, is only filled with skimpy tank tops. I don't feel like running around the house half naked, freezing my bum off while my clothes wash and dry.

I take in a deep breath before opening the last one. I open it slowly and instantly feel relief when all I see are sweatpants and old "I love Ashley Davies" shirts I sent Kyla way back when I first started. I grab an unmatched outfit and head back to my room to dress myself.

Before getting comfortable, I make sure all my clothes are in the wash so I don't forget later.

I snuggle up with blankets on the couch right after starting the fireplace. It's such a cozy scene when the fireplace is roaring and when the rain is doing the same as well. I rest my neck back onto the pillow, but my serenity is quickly disrupted with a phone call.

I answer it without looking at the front screen, "Hello?"

An off-tone voice responds, "Hey Ash. Where are you?"

I jump internally, "Hey Ethan. I'm still in Ohio." I smack my head because I forgot to call him.

"When you coming back to L.A.?" he asks rudely.

A few seconds pass and then I give him complete honesty, "I'm not coming back Ethan."

He practically jumps through the phone and down my throat, "What! What do you mean you're not coming back?"

I explain, "L.A. has a lot of things and opportunities, but it doesn't have Spencer."

He scoffs, "Spencer's not the one whose gonna be getting you record deals and the big bucks…you're making a stupid mistake."

I raise my voice, "Spencer wins my heart in other ways, not through money. And if you want to keep your job as one of the best agents in L.A., you will leave me alone and stop pestering me about not going back. Goodbye Ethan." I hang up the phone without any regrets of how I acted or my decision to stay.

Now I can take that pressure off my shoulder for now, until I really have to go back and sell my mansion because I need to be back in Ohio. Everything that means anything, is here and I'm such an idiot for not realizing that before.

But for now, I'm just gonna sit back, relax and enjoy the peacefulness of the fire crackling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Spencer and Ashley went out with each other for a solid, blissful year and a half and then high school graduation was just five months away, which caused chaos. Bickering at each other was just the start of it. Pretty soon yelling, prudeness and constant disagreement took over their relationship. They were stuck at what they were going to do with themselves for theirfutures and where they needed to go to do that. Spencer's main concern was where Ashley was going to go after graduation and Ashley's main concern was based on keeping Spencer and her together, no matter where they were going to end up._

_The fighting got to a point where they both couldn't take it anymore. Ashley and Spencer wanted nothing but to figure out what the future was going to consist of, but all the while, they were making their lives harder than they had to be. Both felt the best thing to do was to not be together, then they didn't have to worry so much where either of them were going._

_In addition to that, they both agreed to see other people, Spencer actually took advantage of it, but of course she didn't find another girl, but a boy._

_Kenny Vinton was the name. Often sweet, caring and polite, he was everything a girl could ever want in a guy. His maturity level was higher than most of his age and his personality was based on respecting those around him, especially if there was that special girl in his life, or so everyone percieved._

_Everything was going perfect for Spencer and Kenny, but Ashley was the outsider. Ashley and Spencer maintained their friendship, but it was never the same. Ashley was nothing more or less than the third wheel around the love birds. It killed Ashley to just be friends with Spencer, but she didn't want to lose her completely._

_So three months into Spencer and Kenny's relationship, they made love, which two or so months later, they found out it actually made a baby._

_When Spencer first found out, she was devastated, to say the least. She spent days crying and distraught that she had made such a stupid decision that was going to ruin her future. Despite all the upset the pregnancy caused and what was expected to cause, Spencer was going to keep the baby because she could never live with herself with the other two options._

_When she could figure out how to tell him, she stopped over at Kenny's house and told him upfront what was going on. All Kenny could do was yell over and over again, "How the hell did this happen!" and "What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" and the one that hurt the most was "You better get rid of that thing because I'm sure as hell not taking responsibility!"_

_The second she heard that come out of his mouth, she left, frustrated that she was able to fall in love with such a prick. And at that second, she realized she had to go to the only person that would be there for her._

_Before Spencer could call Ashley, Ashley called Spencer, practically begging for them to meet somewhere._

_Just under ten minutes later, the two of them were in Spencer's room, locked away from everyone. Spencer allowed Ashley to speak first because she looked like she really need to get out whatever it was. "Spencer, I can't take it anymore. I can't stand to see you Kenny. It's killing me thinking about how I screwed it up for the both of us. It was ridiculous for us to fight over where the other one was going. It doesn't matter to me where you're going because I still love you and no matter how far you are from me, those feelings won't change. And I'm sorry for putting all this on you like, but I just really need you to know that I'm either going to be your girlfriend or be nothing at all," Ashley proclaimed with just a few breaths._

_Spencer tries to analyze as much as she can, considering a lot is on her mind. Spencer murmured, "Well, I don't think I'm gonna be worrying about going to college anytime soon."_

_Ashley looked into her eyes, "What? Why?"_

_Spencer bit her lip and hesitated a few moments, "I'm pregnant."_

_Ashley's jaw dropped and she sat for a while, stirring up the perect answer. "Did you tell Kenny?"_

_She responded, "Yea, he freaked out and told me to get rid of the baby."_

_Ashley put her hands on her head and rubbed her face hard. She breathed through her hands, "I'll help you raise the baby."_

_Spencer said sincerely, "No. I will not let my mistake let you ruin your future."_

_Ashley was quick with an answer, "I won't. I'll go to county college for two years and then some local college. I'll be here for you. I'm not going anywhere."_

_2 weeks later_

_Ashley was in the process of her music getting know well before finding out Spencer was going to have a kid. Nothing was being done or said for a a few months, but then she got a call from a guy named Ethan._

_If anyone wanted to be in the music business, Ethan was the person you wanted to get a call from._

_After a few minutes on the phone, Ashley found out she was going to get a record deal with one of the top companies in the country. She never dreamed of something like that happening, as usual and she swore to herself that if any big opportunity like that happened, she wouldn't let it slide…but she didn't know Spencer was going to be a factor in the decision._

_***_

_"Spencer, it's the best thing for me right now," I express hesitantly._

_With a shocked face, Spencer responds, "How can you be so selfish right now?"_

_I defend myself the best I can, "I'm not being selfish. I'm doing this for us. If I get this record deal and it goes well, we'll be rolling in money. We'll have enough money to get a house and raise this baby right."_

_She folds her arms and shrug, "That's what they all say. They all get too wrapped up in their lives to remember those who matter."_

_"I won't do that to you. I'm going to make this record and then I'll be back," I plead._

_Spencer shakes her head a couple times, finding it really hard to believe my intentions the future. "I hope you're right."_

_I step close to her to put my hands on her forearms to assure her, "I will be right. I promise you."_

_***_

_Unfortunately, like Spencer said, Ashley got too caught up in the fame and the fortune to remember anyone who cared about her back home, especially Spencer._

_Spencer was lucky enough to figure that out before it was too late. She had to find the courage to tell her parents before they could figure it out. And to her surprise, her family couldn't have been more supporting than they were. Once Spencer had the baby, her parents took most of the responsibility of Asher so Spencer could work full-time to save up enough to support the baby. Spencer already had her own place because as soon as she turned 18, she moved out of the house, but it wasn't suitable enough for a new born. Without her parents help, her and Asher might just well be on the streets of Ohio right now._

_Spencer didn't have to do much to keep her distance from Ashley because Ashley didn't take much time to see how things were or even to say a simple "hello." It was like once Ashley got on the plane and flew away to L.A., so did her promise._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Diiiiing!_

The beep from the washing machine both startles me and alerts me to take the clothes out. I throw the heavy blankets from keeping me glued to the couch. I rub my eyes along the way to the laundry room, thinking about the dream I just had a few moments ago.

Not once have I ever had that dream, now all of a sudden I have a flashback of when I made the worst decision of my life? Maybe that's a good sign. Maybe it means I still have a chance to make things better because I've realized my mistakes.

I stop short in my tracks, turn around to head out the door. I notify, "Kyla, I'll be back later! And yes I'll finish my wash when I get back. Don't do anything funny to my clothes!"

I take one last step, one that's just about five feet away from my car and realize something. I utter through my teeth, "Keys would help." I race back into the house, grab the car keys to make my way to Spencer's apartment.

**…**

A quick knock-knock on her door and I'm standing here, shaking my left foot and rattling keys in my hands. Butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach like crazy and I'm pretty sure my palms are sweating.

Five bucks says she slams the door in my face the second she realizes its me.

Spencer opens the door quickly and like I presumed, she quickly shuts the door in my face without even giving me a chance. I knock one more time, but this time I don't even deserve getting the door opened for me. All I get is a simple yell from Spencer, "Go away. I don't want to speak to you."

"You don't have to talk. Actually I don't want you to talk," I raise my voice to make sure the sound waves go through the door and into Spencer's ears.

She scuffs, "Oh that's very nice."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean I want to apologize to you for being so selfish and not realizing how much my actions affected the one person I love with all my heart, but I don't want you jumping down my throat every single second as I try to explain myself, "I pause to take a breath and wait for a response, but even after giving her an adequate amount of time to talk, she decides not to. "Okay I'll take that as a 'continue'."

I put my back against her apartment door and slide down, having my knees at the same level as my neck. I pull my hair to the front part of my body so it doesn't get caught in between me and the door. Staring blankly at the well-decorated wall in front of me, I begin my "I'm sorry" speech, "You're not gonna believe this, but I've changed so much in the last five years. I've learned to set my priorities straight and be responsible about everything." I chuckle, but only to break my monologue. "You're probably wondering why I just up and ditched you…practically. And I really don't have any excuse for that. I got caught up in my music and forgot everything back here. Simple as that I guess."

I turn my head to the right a little to look at the door crack, hoping for Spencer to swing it open. "And just to let the cat out of the bag, I absolutely hated the fact you and Kenny hooked up. Yea, we weren't together, but it just killed me to hear you gave him that ability to be with you that intimately. We both thought that kind of connection was very important to us and we were going to wait for that special, unique moment and then it would happen, and I guess we did have those kind of moments, but we never…what could have been so special about Kenny that you let him in your pants just three months after you got together? You just let him screw you…literally." I catch someone out of the corner of my eye walk through the hall with a weird-looking face. "Hi, how are you?" I mumble as the girl scurries away from where I'm positioned.

I pull away from the door to stand up. I whisper into the door, "Can you please just open the door and let me in? I don't want to scare any more people out of this building."

I wait as a few, long moments pass by. I decide to leave because Spencer is going to be even more stubborn, if that's possible, than before. My feet shuffle along the carpet, through the obviously quiet hallway.

Just a few seconds later, a miracle occurs. Spencer offers, "Asher just went down for a nap. Why don't you come in?"

I snicker as I slightly turn my body towards her then answer wisely, "Depends. Are you going to beat me with the latest issue of the _Parenting _magazine?"

She demands playfully, "Just get in here." I rotate my entire body to start walking. Spencer looks directly at my shirt, "Oh yea. You're definitely not self-centered anymore."

I glance down at my shirt and immediately realize how wrong this shirt was for the occasion, but I couldn't help it and I couldn't help but laugh as I present my excuse, "I forgot to do my wash and this was all Kyla had for me to wear."

She holds open the door for me, watching me as I enter, "AND you're not even responsible enough to remember to wash your clothes. You're off to a really great start."

Gazing around the my surroundings, I utter, "Yea, yea. Keep babbling."

I hear a slight snicker in the background as a procrastinated shut of the door follows. Spencer grabs my hand from my behind me and quickly gets my attention and I spin around to glance into her eyes. Spencer pulls me in close to her and brushes my hair to the side of my head. She glides her hand down to my lower neck and moves in closer with her lips. Her lips slightly graze mine, but I quickly move in further to kiss her harder, more passionately.

Involuntarily, our bodies are moving like a pack in one direction and its towards Spencer's bedroom, I presume. She starts to rip off her zip-up jacket from her torso while still staying very connected to my lips. We both kick off our shoes at the same time, but immediately put our focus back on each other.

Just a few more steps from her bedroom and then we're in it. Spencer lightly pushes me onto the bed as she sheds my shirt off of me, leaving only my bra on my upper body. I grab her arm and take her onto the bed slowly, ending up with my right on top of her.

I pull back all of her hair with her face. I ask quietly, "How long has it been?"

Spencer answers a few seconds later, expressing hesitation in speaking the truth, "Five years."

I express my shock, "Five years?!"

She laughs but quickly suggests, "Shh! Keep your voice down. I don't want Asher waking up anytime soon." She straddles my hips and slowly pulls me in towards her.

I bite the side of my mouth, "Sorry, but five years?!"

"It's called having a kid at 18. It makes you lose your sex drive…for a very long time. Why? How long has it been for you Miss Pefect?"

I scratch my head, "Uh well…I…who's counting really?" I laugh from my own nervousness.

Spencer smirks and makes a remark, "Yea that's what I thought."

I hold my hair back as I lean in for a kiss and say at the same time, "Oh shut up and just kiss me."

And she did, so intimately that I regret not doing this the first time I was with her. But things didn't necessarily go as I planned. I mean everything went just fine, excellent even, but we sorta had to rush everything in the event Asher woke up early and found us in action. I didn't feel like scarring the kid for the rest of his life so we kept it short, but ever so sweet.

And afterwards, we got dressed and ended up cuddling on the couch, watching tv, just taking in everything that's happened recently, well that's what I did at least. We're still on the couch right now, but sitting in front of the fire, listening to the crackling of the blaze in front of us.

Spencer's head is against my shoulder and my right arm is wrapped around her shoulders. She starts to make small circles on my stomach as she opens up to me, "You know, it's not going to be easy being together."

I put my head against hers and reply, "It can't be any harder than being without you for five years."

She stops the circles. "I'm serious Ashley. You're going to be on tour and Asher and I will be stuck here, as usually…when he's home from school, but during the school day I'll be at work…as usual. It's gonna be like you aren't even with us."

I explain, "Well let's just say we don't have to worry about me being on tour anymore. And you won't have to work full-time anymore."

"How's that?"

I blurt, "I quit my job."

She lifts her head, "Why would you do such a stupid thing?! Music has always been your dream."

I further explain, "And I thought so too, but I realized none of it was as important to me than you and Asher. I told Ethan I'm done and that I need to be here with you guys."

Spencer lies her head back onto my shoulder. She murmurs, "But I'm still going to have to work. There's no way we can pay the bills or even get a house without me working."

"Believe me. I have made so much money from my music. All the merchandise, albums and concerts I've done will supply us with more than enough money, "I assure.

She asks, "But what about Asher and what if we want to adopt down the road?"

I put my head back against hers and reassure once again, "Don't worry about it. We'll be just fine, even if we do adopt."

Asher comes screaming and running from his room, "Mommy! Mommy! I had a nightmare." He runs right into her arms as she craddles him comfortably against her. "When's daddy coming home? I want him to read me a story before I sleep so I don't get a nightmare."

I ask confusedly, "Daddy?"

Spencer refuses to look at me at all cost.

I ask Asher, "Does your daddy live here Asher?"

Before he can answer, Spencer takes him away and brings him back into his room.

I utter, "Spencer's back with Kenny…You've gotta be kidding me."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the 4th and final part guys and its really short, but I hope you enjoy it =)**

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer creeps back towards the couch very slowly. I stare her down, asking, "You're still with him aren't you?"

She bites her lip then whispers, "Yes, but no."

I stand up quickly, "Well that really helps. Now all this…everything that just happened is useless because you're going to be with who you want to be with, which is Kenny. Am I right?"

As she raises her voice, I start to get a little tense, "No you're not. Kenny and I are only 'together' or whatever because we wanted to see if it would work out between us since it had been so long. I wanted Asher to have his father is his life because I felt it was for his own good."

I fight back, "But Kenny is such a prick. Why would you want Asher to be around that kind of guy? He couldn't even bother to be at his own son's birthday party, Spencer!"

"I know Ashley. Would you keep your voice down? Asher will hear you," Spencer whispers to me.

I whisper as I look down at the floor, "Sorry. I just can't believe—"

The doorbell rings, haulting me from speaking any longer. Spencer slowly walks towards the door, looks through the peep hole then turns to me and whispers, "Speak of the devil…"

This should be a hoot.

She hesitates for a few moments, but decides to open the door. Kenny is revealed through the doorway as he looks directly at Spencer and steps towards her, "Hey hun." He kisses her cheek, making me instantly sick from that.

His physical appearance has drastically changed since the last time I saw him. His face is filled out, in the wrong way, with a full-on beard covering it. He's buff as well, in a bouncer kind of style.

He continues to speak as he hands over an envelope, "I got him a gift card to Toys R Us. Sorry I couldn't be here for his party."

Ugh it's still the same old Kenny, trying to use his charm to apologize but to just screw up again, another time. I hope his charm doesn't work this time with Spencer.

Kenny finally realizes I'm standing by the couch and shows his "affection" in a weird way, "Well looky who it is: Ms. Ashley Davies, stunning as ever. I guess the music career didn't work out for ya and now you came crawling back to Spencer. Well it's a little too late cause she's taken." He wraps his arm around Spencer's shoulder like the drunken bastard his is.

I speak sarcastically, "Nice to see you too, Kenny."

Spencer gives me this death stare that I can't quite understand. I can't tell if she's mad at me, Kenny or the situation as a whole.

Kenny begins babbling again, "So are you hear to get fans or what?"

I look over at Spencer, hoping for her to speak her opinion, but she won't. I whisper, but loud enough for everyone around to hear it, "I can't believe you're letting him take over you. I thought you were stronger than that." I grab my car keys on the end table and proceed to make my way out of the apartment, shaking my head along the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV **

I watch Ashley walk out calmly from the apartment with Kenny's arm still around my neck. The second Ashley closes the door; Kenny makes a move, "Good, she's gone. Now I can have you all to myself." He rotates his body so his face is directly in front of mine.

I swipe his arms away from me and he backs away in a shocked manner. My knees shake as I demand, "Kenny, just pack up your stuff and get out."

He whimpers at me, "What's wrong babe?"

"You. You're what's wrong with me," I raise my voice at him.

Kenny raises his hands as he continues to back off and away from me, "Whoa. Chill out, hun."

"I'm not going to 'chill out' Kenny. Alright? You need to pack up your things before I do."

He yells, "What did I do?"

I yell back because it's the heat of the moment, "Nothing! That's the problem. You have done nothing to prove to me you deserve to be in Asher's life. You haven't paid for anything, you don't come home when you say you will, and you couldn't even make it to his birthday party!"

He tries to defend himself, "I was working all night!"

I start to speak softly, "I don't want to hear your excuse. I just want you out of here."

He sighs a bit, but he obeys my wishes and shuffles through the apartment, grabbing whatever's his, including any articles of clothing lying around.

I wait patiently for him to finish and walk out the door. I gladly hold open the door as he carries his things out. I say before he's completely out , "Uh, keys. Now." I reach my hand out while he drops his things to reach into his pocket and hand over the spare key that was once his. With a disappointed look, he continues on out into the hallway.

As I step out to make sure Kenny makes his way out, I see Ashley through the corner of my eye, sitting on the floor next to my apartment door. I jump up a little because of the scare and so does she. She stands up, dusting whatever dirt may be on her body and then comments, "I'm very proud of you. You get an A for the day."

I smile, "Well that's good. I was hoping to get another kind of 'A', though." I wrap my arm around her back to pull her in for a long, deep kiss.


End file.
